Gunfight at the OK Corral
by Panties Inspector
Summary: Lussuria takes Ryohei out for a little fun, of course, Ryohei has no idea his real intentions until it's already too late. slash, L33 luss/ryo , smut, rough. originally for the kink meme but I liked it too much to remain anonymous! xD


Here's the original prompt from the kink meme:

You know what this world needs more than badly written gay porn? Badly written yet still EXTREME gay porn about Ryohei and Lussuria. So, my request:

Lussuria/Ryohei (none of that TYL bullshit, either); miscommunication, come-marking wins you bonus points. :D

Also, if you can somehow turn it into an EXTREME spaghetti western, you basically win life in general, though I'm not holding my breath on this one.

This is my first smut piece so please be gentle. I hope this inspires you to write more LussuriaxRyohei or more Lussuria in general!

* * *

They stared at each other, the hot sun beating down on them as sweat dripped down their backs. Both were perfectly still, hunting for any sign of movement from the other. Through the hint of his sunglasses he could tell that the boy was getting impatient, his poker face quickly cracking. Lussuria knew exactly what the younger man would do. In a minute he would snap and come at the older man with a right hook most likely followed by a left hand body shot. One thing Lussuria loved about boxing and that sexy little thing over there was the incredible predictability of it. There was never any need to worry about kicks, pins or throws, just punches and headlocks. It made his job so much easier. There, his foot shifted. Lussuria didn't even move as Ryohei came rushing at him right fist already pulled back to strike. Lussuria smirked and grabbed the fist as it came at his face with his right hand. He pulled it down and to the right as he pivoted and bashed his elbow with delightful force across the teen's cheek. Ryohei fell to the ground with a groan, a small pool of blood already beginning to form under his mouth. Lussuria licked his lips and held back a moan of delight at the sight and grabbed the young buck by the collar of his teasingly thin tank top and pulled him up from the ground only to knee him squarely in the solar plexus. Ryohei collapsed around Lussuria's powerful leg, all the air in his lungs violently rushed out of him along with blood from the wound in his mouth caused by the force of the elbow tearing his cheek open against the hard lines of his teeth. Ryohei desperately gasped for air, his eyes bulging as he fought for breath, his knuckles white as he grabbed the powerful leg still lodged in his stomach. Lussuria couldn't help but moan at the sight. He roughly dropped the panicked young man eyeing him dangerously, his cock getting hard just watching him writhe and gasp as he struggled to regain proper breathing. Lussuria was exhilarated he had gotten his hands on such a little Adonis. Though he had been flirting outrageously with the young boy for who knows how long the only thing that the boy seemed to notice was the suggestion of a fight. Not that Lussuria minded of course, he loved their little foreplay sessions and watching the boy clutch his chest as he focused desperately on staying conscious was just too erotic for words. Lussuria grabbed the boy and hauled him over his shoulder. Lussuria sauntered over to the old abandoned house where they had left their things as though the additional weight wasn't there. He applauded himself for choosing such a romantic spot to do this, the ghost town created such a gorgeous backdrop for their love it was maddening. Lussuria leisurely grabbed his bag as he strutted to the closest bedroom. He kicked in the door and then threw the young boy on the bed. Ryohei looked up at him curiously.

"I'll be fine in a minute then we can get back to training," he gasped

The older man didn't even bother looking up as he found the lube he was looking for and tossed his bag away but raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "What are you talking about? We're going to do something even better" he eyed Ryohei over the tops of his sunglasses, blue eyes flashing dangerously as a smirk crept onto his face.

Ryohei opened his mouth to ask what was he talking about but stopped when the older man was suddenly looming over him forcing him down into the bed. Smirk growing larger; Lussuria forced a knee between Ryohei's legs as he took the opportunity to give him a sultry kiss. Ryohei was shocked stiff from the kiss completely confused by what was going on. Weren't they here for training? He gasped as the knee in his groin shifted and more sensations shot through his body. Lussuria chuckled.

"You like that big boy?" he whispered breathily, his voice washed over Ryohei like cool silk.

Ryohei, getting the idea of where this was going and thoroughly enjoying the feeling wrapped his arms around Lussuria's neck "To the extreme."

Lussuria kissed Ryohei forcing his hand under his tank top and running it over his abs. Ryohei moaned and slipped his own hands under Lussuria's black tank top admiring his toned torso. Lussuria grinned and pulled Ryohei's tank top up and off of him, he moved lower on Ryohei and pulled down and then off his boxing shorts and underwear as well, freeing the teen's penis. Lussuria licked his lips hungrily as he eyed it completely delighted at exactly how perfect his little bon-bon really was. He took the boxer's member in his mouth and began to suck on it excitedly. Ryohei gasped and moaned loudly gripping the old tattered sheets as he watched his cock appear then disappear into the experienced mouth. He practically shouted when Lussuria not only sucked but also moved his tongue skillfully around the back and head of his cock. Lusssuria chuckled around him, he had expected as much, the boy didn't look like he even touched himself and with the usual volume of his voice he was bound to be a screamer. Lussuria undid his own pants and began to stroke himself, ecstasy running through him at the thoughts of what he planned to do to his little kitten. Ryohei didn't miss the movement and quickly understood what he was doing.

"Let me…" he panted, his face serious. He wasn't going to just lie down and reap the benefits.

Lussuria looked up at him in surprise and pushed himself unto his knees holding his half-hard cock elegantly, beautifully composed as he waited for the younger man to come to him. Ryohei quickly crawled towards and took the cock in his mouth placing his hands on the older man's hips for support. Ryohei took in as much as he could and tried to mimic Lussuria's movements. Lussuria gave out a throaty moan and grabbed onto Ryohei's hair, he had to admit the boy was a fabulously quick learner. He watched as his perfect, ethereal dreamboat mouth sucked his member in and out so deliciously. His eyes roamed down the perfect back before him and locked onto the firm ass held high in the air. Eyes hidden behind tinted lenses flashed excitedly and Lussuria gracefully took of his leather gloves and reached for the lube beside him. Opening the bottle and squirting some into his hand he bent over the boy and begin to play with his hole. Ryohei choked on the cock in his mouth in shock and the sudden movement forcing him to release it, hacking, a mixture of blood, saliva and precum falling from his mouth and unto the weathered sheet. Lussuria giggled impishly. Ryohei kept his grip tight on the assassin's hips and tried to get used to the odd feeling of fingers moving inside of him. It dawned on him exactly what the man was doing very quickly, true he had never done anything like this before but he wasn't that naïve. He knew how at least regular sex worked and applying that knowledge to the situation made it very clear what he was being prepared for.

Lussuria chuckled "does it hurt?" he said impishly as he scissored his fingers.

Ryohei winced a little and tried to get used to the feeling. "Kinda." He groaned, still breathless.

Lussuria grinned widely, removed his fingers from the boy's ass and gruffly picked the boy up and held him to his body while he massaged more lube onto his cock. Ryohei took this chance to place chaste breathless kisses along the side of face and neck available to him. Lussuria smiled softly at the act and locked their mouths together in an intense kiss, lapping up as much blood as he could, intoxicated by the young boxer's delicious taste. He lined Ryohei over his throbbing member and brought the boy down on it none to gently.

"That extremely hurts!" Ryohei shouted gruffly.

Lussuria laughed. "Did you think I was going to treat you gently? It's so much more fun this way! Rough is always better~" he licked his lips, delighted.

Ryohei completely understood what he was saying. This was a test of his commitment to the older man as well as a test of his pain threshold. He had to admit this guy was extreme to the core and Ryohei loved it. Lussuria began to thrust in and out of the boy harder and harder reveling in the feeling of the hot tight tunnel, slick with blood and lube, encircling his painfully hard cock. Ryohei grunted and bore with the pain clinging onto him tightly, his fingers digging into Lussuria's skin until that excruciating cock hit a spot in him and his body felt an electric shock of pleasure. Ryohei screamed, and, as if a switch was flipped in his brain, adrenaline pumped into him; suddenly it was like he was in the boxing ring the thrill of the fight and pleasure that came from every good punch and the pain of every blow flowed into him. He became heady with the extreme intensity of the feeling amazed that anything could feel as thrilling and extreme as boxing. He choked out a moan as he started to slam himself down on Lussuria's member desperate to hit that spot again. Lussuria grinned and slammed in harder than ever following his previous path and moaned in delight at the loud throaty scream and tightness that followed. Following through on his earlier plans Lussuria gruffly pulled Ryohei off of him, flipped him over and while forcing the boys head down into the bed slammed back into him.

Ryohei screamed and tried to push himself up against the crushing grip the assassin had on the side of his head. Lussuria quickly found that extremely awesome spot again as Ryohei cried out even louder than before and momentarily lost the ability to fight back as his body nearly convulsed in pleasure and pain. Lussuria slammed in harder moaning sensually as he enjoyed the feel of his Ryohei's perfect body both craving him and feebly trying to deny him. He loved that he gave just enough fight to be sexy and not enough to be annoying. Truly the boy was absolutely perfect. He moaned again as Ryohei recovered and began to fight to pull himself up and out of the painful position while thrusting his ass toward Lussuria for more of that amazing feeling he was giving him. Lussuria laughed, easily keeping him down while moving his attention from the young boy's struggling face to the highly erotic sight of his large cock thrusting in and out of the tight, tight heat slick with blood. The sight was breath taking. Lussuria couldn't stand it, the sight of such perfect blood coating his cock as he ripped, pounded and pleasured that virgin body was nearly made him come.

He pounded into him harder than ever relishing the pained sounds that came from Ryohei as he was thrust deeper into the already violently shaking bed. Ryohei screamed so loud his throat was painfully raw as his body spasmed out a violent climax. Lussuria gasped as that perfect ass tightened violently around him, it took all his will power not to come just from that. Quickly, Lussuria turned the boy onto his back unceremoniously, forced the boy's legs straight up to where he head laid and thrust into him again grinning madly at Ryohei's pained expression as his tightened entrance was violently violated by his hard, throbbing cock. Ryohei struggled to breath under the heavy weight and crushing closeness and forced himself to stare the older man straight in the eyes. Lussuria's sunglasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose exposing wild blue eyes gleefully mad with lust and pleasure that would have given him a truly terrifying expression if Ryohei were actually afraid of anything at all. An idea struck him out of the blue and Ryohei, determined to pleasure the man on top of him just as much as he had pleasure him, being to moan throatily. He expression becoming more and more lewd as he grabbed tightly at the strong toned arms that secured his legs. Lussuria grinned wildly; absolutely loving the show his perfect, delectable, sweet, sweet angel was putting on for him. Watching that perfect face contort in pleasure and agony brought on by he, himself proved far too much even for Lussuria's iron will. Slamming in one last time he came into the tight now impure body of his sweet little Ryohei and desperately pulled the boy's face to his for a deep, painful kiss. Lussuria then moved away allowing Ryohei's legs to fall on either side of him as he stared pleasantly at the little cutie under him.

"How was that?" he drawled sumptuously.

Ryohei grinned up at him panting, "extreme."

Lussuria giggled girlishly behind his hand and gently kissed the middle schooler. " Had enough?"

Ryohei flicked his nose and shot a thumbs up at the older man a huge grin on his face and fighting spirit shining in his eyes. "Never!"

Lussuria grinned evilly and dipped back down. "Get ready, little boy. Hell is coming to breakfast." He cooed, his voice dripping with lust and dangerous, delightful plans.

* * *

copied from the meme post cause I'm lazy like that:

Here it is. This anon tried to get as close to the prompt as possible but I have no idea what come-marking is and urban dictionary isn't helping ( I get the feeling I over-thinked it xD) and I didn't want to get too cliché with the spaghetti western bit. So I just used a few key elements that tend to pop up in westerns: the show down at high noon, the deserted/ghost/broken down town, the very violent feel (well that would have been there regardless thanks to Lussuria xD) and the quick-drawish feel to the fight. I hope it meets the wishes of the OP and that you all enjoyed it. I had a ball writing it! The best part: I listened to the Japanese sailor moon transformation song the whole time writing this. Talk about oddly appropriate genre clash! I hope there isn't too much purple prose or anything I really tried to keep it from going that way but with Lussuria involved I always want to use lots of flowery language! Also, if you can catch the quote from a real western and you know which one it is I may just have to write you something! Since I'm so nice I'll let you in on one of my various emails so you can get to me if you figure it out! It's happy hunting~! I'm so happy I got to fill this out! The world needs more of these two!


End file.
